Bloody Trails
by InvaderL
Summary: Sunset Shimmer started cutting soon after the Fall Formal, guilty for what she had done. Though she never stopped, the habit sticking with her. Then Pinkie and Fluttershy find out… …Yeah uh…


"I mean, this is me we're talking about, of course I'm right." Rainbow states as though it were the absolute truth.

"Rainbow darling, I simply must disagree with what you are saying." Rarity drones with a slight laugh, "That shade of red goes simply horrid with the rest of your ensemble."

"Yeah right. AJ? What do you think?" Rainbow cracks an eye at Applejack, arrogance just dripping off her tone.

"Leave me outta this girls, this is between the two of you." Applejack tilts her hat over her eyes.

Sunset smiles at the two as they continue arguing over Rainbow's choice in a hat. Something about the shade of red not matching the shade of her red streak. "We gotta go guys. Pinkie, Fluttershy and I have a Teenage Mutant Power Ponies marathon to catch at my place tonight."

"It's gonna be the most awesome, amazing, super fun-tabulistic sleepover for a T.M.P.P. marathon EVER!" Pinkie screeches happily.

Fluttershy grabs at her hair, "Yes, I simply cannot contain my excitement." She says with a light smile.

"Later guys." Rainbow says offhandedly, offering only a wave before returning to her argument with Rarity.

"I'll see you gals tomorrow too, I got a lot of farm work in the morning if I'm gonna have the time to meet up with Rainbow with enough time to show her who's boss at horseshoes." Applejack says with a grin towards the rainbow themed girl, who responds with a scoff.

"Yes, I must depart as well. A true lady requires her beauty rest of course." Rarity flips her hair. ...There might have been sparkles.

Sunset chuckles, "See you three tomorrow!" She waves as her, Pinkie and Fluttershy start towards her apartment. As they leave the line of sight, she pulls out her phone, "I didn't realize it was this late… We might miss the start of the marathon girls."

Pinkie gasps, "BUT! That's when they give the first hint for the T.M.P.P. sweepstakes! We simply can't miss that!" She starts forward faster, grabbing Sunset and Fluttershy's wrists as she none so gently starts dragging them faster down the sidewalk.

Fluttershy yelps out of surprise before trying to catch up, whereas Sunset hisses and yanks her wrist away rather forcefully, stopping the group of friends. Holding it to her chest protectively, she whispers "Pinkie, that hurt..."

Pinkie frowns, looking back at her friend, "Sorry Shimmy… I didn't think I grabbed you that hard." She looks down at her hand, confus-"...Sunset? Are you bleeding...?"

Sunset's eyes widen just slightly, "W-What?"

"Pinkie?" Fluttershy says, walking over and looking at her friends hand before gasping.

"Your arm bleeding." Pinkie looks up from her hand at her friend in concern. It isn't a question this time.

Sunset's eyes darted between her two friends, "You know.. Maybe it's a little late for the marathon. I think I'm just gonna go home and hit the hay." She feigns a yawn, walking past her friends. Decisively hiding her right hand and arm from their direct line of view, she glances back, "You girls have a safe walk home al-" Pinkie wasn't behind her.

A pink hand grabs a tad further up Sunset's right arm pulling it from her hiding place. Sunset yelps, trying to pull her arm back, but it won't budge an inch. Pinkie narrows her eyes as she pulls the sleeve up. "..." She stares for a moment.

Sunset stops struggling, instead gasping for breathe. A desperate glance around proves her attempts were useless anyway, Fluttershy was directly behind her and if she tried to bolt left or right, she would never escape-fences on either side. "We need to talk." Pinkie says after her long pause, her hair slightly deflated. She tugs the sleeve back down before letting go of Sunset.

Fluttershy gasps lightly as she realizes what's happening, then frowns before nodding when Sunset glances back at her again, trying to find escape. "...Okay..."

The walk to her apartment was absolute torture after that. Dreading what came next, Sunset tries to run twice. Though they prove to be fruitless attempts as Pinkie grabs her each time without even looking back however. Not to mention the looks she gets from Fluttershy each time.

When they arrived, she has long since given up any hope of escape. Instead, she unlocks the door without even being asked, takes off her shoes and hangs her jacket on the coat rack near the door. Pinkie and Fluttershy soon follow her actions and hang their jackets as well. They all deposit their purses on the table near the door before Sunset looks back at them dejectedly, "...Go ahead."

Fluttershy looks between Pinkie and Sunset, "...Go ahead?" Her voice trembles, she looks back at Sunset, "Go ahead?" A tear streams down her cheek, "What are you expecting us to say…?"

"..." Sunset stares at them, tears welling in her eyes. "...I don't know what I expected..." Her grip around her wrist tightens, a red stain showing through her pink shirt, one which had her Cutie mark printed on her chest.

Pinkie steps past Fluttershy, "Maybe we should sit down..." Her eyes have an uncharacteristically calm gaze; her lips a gentle, reassuring smile. Sunset just looks at Pinkie, lost in her calm for a moment before nodding and taking a seat. She doesn't dare look in their direction as Fluttershy takes her seat on the opposite end of the couch and Pinkie in between the two.

Glancing to the left, Sunset sees Pinkie. Her hair is slightly deflated, ...never a good sign… but she was being… scarily calm. To her left, she sees Fluttershy, who glances back while sniffing. Sunset chooses rather to look at her lap. "Take all the time you need.." She hears Pinkie say calmly and rather quiet, especially for Pinkie.

Sunset wipes her face, "It… I started right after the Fall Formal..." She sniffs mid-sentence, "I… regretted everything I ever did to you guys and…" Tears fall from her eyes, "Just everyone… I thought I needed to be punished…"

"Sunset..." Fluttershy looks at her friend, "What do you… You don't deserve this… Why would you ever think this was a suitable thing to do? I mean-"

"Fluttershy," Pinkie stops her, "Let her talk." She wraps her arms around Sunset, pulling her into a hug.

"N-No… I'm… That's all..." Sunset murmurs, pushing her head into a crevice between Pinkie's cheek and her shoulder, seemingly perfectly sized, perhaps on purpose.

"If it is, why are you still doing it…?" Pinkie asks softly, patting Sunset's back.

Sunset remains quiet a long time, Fluttershy began to doubt she would answer, "It became-" She sniffs, "-Became a habit I guess..." She returns her friend's hug, pushing her arms around her while sniffing, "Every time I mess something up or hurt someone without… without meaning to… I just..." She trails off.

Fluttershy scoots closer, hugging her two friends. "You shouldn't think like that Sunset… That's not healthy..."

"Fluttershy's right..." Pinkie agrees, patting her friend's back.

"..." Sunset doesn't say anything for a while, "...I know..." She says after a sniff.

"I know it's hard," Pinkie says quietly, holding her friend closer, "But please try not to for me...I mean us… Promise me you'll try?"

Sunset pulls back, studying her friend's face for a moment with sad eyes, "...Okay..." She smiles softly, "I promise."

"Good girl..." Pinkie smiles back widely, "Now, we're missing the bestest marathon ever! Turn that TV on, QUICK!"

* * *

Wow… Been a while since I wrote anything – Scratch that. Been a while since I finished anything. But I figured I'd write this.. Came to mind after reading Scar Tissue by RadiantBeam for some reason. I kinda want this to be a one-shot, I can see where it might be expanded on, but I really don't feel like starting another multi-chapter fic until I finish my current one unless people really beg for it. Though another one-shot r perhaps a two-shot based on Pinkie might be a thing that could happen.

~S


End file.
